


All You Need is Love (and a TARDIS)

by luna_norvegese



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_norvegese/pseuds/luna_norvegese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just finding a new TARDIS is impossible, but then again, so is being made out of a hand. Post-Journey's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need is Love (and a TARDIS)

Rose is sure he's lying the day he comes home to the flat and with eyes that shine tells her that he has found a TARDIS.

"You can't just find a TARDIS. A TARDIS is not something you just find laying by the side of the road."

The Doctor grins. "Of course not. I found it by the side of a tree."

The worst part is that he's telling the truth. Leave it to the Doctor to make a new sonic screwdriver and find a new TARDIS. Much smaller and not as fancy as the old one, but it'll do. Of course it'll do, it's a sodding TARDIS.

It takes quite a bit of work, determination and frustration before he can make it work though. It's not as if one can just find the keys and start the engine.

"Damn human biology," Rose can hear him mutter late one evening while he's busy working on it. Being human limits him in a way he's never been limited before, but in the end it turns out that he's just enough Time Lord to make it work.

The first time he manages to fly it (and of course she's right there with him) it's all a bit bumpy. It wasn't smooth flying before and it's even worse now, but it doesn't matter, because they're traveling again. Not far, just in orbit around the earth, for now. Just to make sure that it works. And it does.

“Where do you want to go next?” he asks, giddy like a child.

Rose thinks about it for a while, then smiles and says: “How about New New York?”

The smell of apple grass is the first thing she notices when they step out of the TARDIS. It's a shock, the good kind, to say the least. She thought she was stuck on earth with a faulty Doctor for the rest of her life, yet here they are. The Doctor and Rose, time travelers again. When Rose looks at him she sees tear-stained cheeks and it's as if a veil has been lifted from his eyes. They're clearer, gone is all the darkness that has been trapped inside him since the other Doctor, the real one, left them on a beach in Norway. He's whole again; as whole as he can be with one heart and limited time.

And when he looks at her and smiles and says: "You'd never thought we'd do this again, did you?” she shakes her head, laughs and throws her arms around him. When he wraps his arms around her and kisses her with everything he's got she knows that it'll all be alright now. For once it'll all be alright.


End file.
